Shintaro Goto
is one of the fictional characters in the series of Kamen Rider OOO. He is the leader of the Kougami Foundation's Ride Vendor 1st motorcycle brigade and later he becomes the second primary user of Kamen Rider Birth. History Prior to the series, Shintaro Goto was a policeman. However, he quit and joined the Kougami Foundation in order to save the world from the Greeed, progressively climbing his way up until he became leader of the Foundation's Ride Vendor 1st Squad motorcycle brigade. Shintaro first battled the Greeed after they were freed from their seal and he was the sole survivor of the group sent to find them. Shintaro begins to assist OOO as the Foundation's representative in his battle against the Greeed. He also gathers information with assistance from Erika Satonaka. Later, he becomes interested in Maki's proposal in finding a way for humans to use the O Medals, becoming an official ally to Eiji and Ankh after taking Eiji's words to heart while losing his first chance to become Kamen Rider Birth. He then becomes waiter and custodian at Cous Coussier. After meeting with Akira Date he was granted the original Birth Buster and has been acting as Akira's supporter and partner in battle. After Akira Date received his payment of one hundred million yen he went overseas to have a surgery to remove the bullet in his head, he temporarily resigned thus Goto takes his place as Birth. With the Birth System he fought against the Greeed while also using the Prototype when the complete system was damaged. By the time Date came back, they played major roles in defeating Gamel and fighting against Uva. At the end of the series, Goto returns to the police force. Movie War Mega Max Goto got a call from Kousei about the Rider's rampage as he will be Birth again. He then notice that Kousei is creating Core Medals, but he told Goto that these medals will not be desire-based. Later, Goto arrive where Birth Prototype fights Poseidon as he joins the fray, but the Twin Births got overpowered by the future Rider. However, they notice that Eiji has stabbed the Rider's back as it reveals to Ankh disguising as Eiji as they manage to regain some of the Core Medals. Sometimes later, he along with Date and Satonaka provide back for OOO and Ankh, but got themselves defeated again. Sometimes after the battle of the future Rider, Goto was last seen cleaning the Cuisine Restaurant Cous Coussier along with Date, Hina, and Chiyoko. Super Hero Taisen .]] He, along with Akira Date (as Birth and Proto-Birth) were trying to rescue Eiji but ended up defeated by Captain Marvelous (as Gokai Red) and Rider Hunter Silva. But later they are seen aiding the rest of the Super Heroes against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum Accel, Double and OOO in Movie War Ultimatum]] Thanks to Kamen Rider Wizard for summoning Goto, he, alongside with Eiji Hino come to aid Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Fourze, and Kamen Rider Nadeshiko along with their predecessors Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Accel. Personality While Shintaro assists Kamen Rider OOO, he established a one-sided rivalry with Eiji Hino. Shintaro is incredibly loyal to the Foundation but is wary about Kosei Kougami's choice of relying on Eiji and Ankh, believing that they should not be relied on and only helps them for the world's sake. He has shown an aversion to Ankh for his attitude towards the Foundation and his actions as a Greeed. However, though interested on Maki's proposal for an alternate way for normal humans to use the O Medals' power, he disagreed with the scientist's terms. Shintaro becomes Eiji's ally after taking his words of taking action to heart. To work on his pride he took on a job for Cous Coussier and after some humility became much more supportive. Video Game appearances All Kamen Rider Generations 2 Shintaro Goto can be selected to either be Kamen Rider Birth or Kamen Rider Birth Prototype. Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Birth appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War, however the user is Date instead. Abilities Weaponry ﻿As a former policeman and Motorcycle Brigade leader, Shintaro is an excellent motorcyclist and marksman, utilizing powerful weaponry such as firearms to destroy Yummy. The most prominent of his arsenal being the Goto Bazooka, a trademark rocket launcher Goto occasionally uses to potentially harm a Greeed or a Yummy. Later, he replacing his original weapon in favor for the original Birth Buster, a much more powerful weapon that Akira passed onto him. However, he was unable to use the Birth Buster due to its overwhelming recoil. After his training to use Birth Buster, he was able to use the Birth Buster without drawbacks. He inherits the Birth system once Date achieves his 100 million yen goal. Forms Kamen Rider Birth's ending theme is entitled "Reverse/Re:birth". , or , is the first design of the Kamen Rider Birth System using an early version of the Birth Driver. Its full combat capabilities are not known because it was designed to only operate at 70% power for testing and nearly all of its features are still set up for data collection. The Birth Prototype's design differs from the standard Kamen Rider Birth armor by having a series of markings known as , which include various sensors used in the early test stages, and are a bright red to show up more easily on camera. It cannot access all of the Birth CLAWs units, and is only compatible with the Crane Arm and Breast Cannon. Shintaro Goto temporarily uses the Proto Type system after the production version is heavily damaged in the final fight with Kazari. Later, Akira Date returns to Japan to became the user of the Prototype Version to end the Greeed conflict. The Prototype Birth was badly damaged by Poseidon in Movie War Mega Max. Appearances: Episode 45 - Birth= , in which the Birth CLAWs system is stored until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. It was first thought that, due to using Cell Medals as opposed to Core Medals, Birth was, at first, at a disadvantage against the Greeed. However, as Kamen Rider Birth, Shintaro shows an extreme proficiency in utilizing the system, single-handedly combating three Greeeds on even grounds by strategically using the Cutter Wings, Caterpillar Legs, and Shovel Arm until he uses all CLAWs weapons in Birthday Mode to defeat them, surpassing his predecessor, Akira Date, who wasn't capable of fighting against a single Greeed. Kamen Rider Birth's exosuit originally had a self-destruct function built into it. However, the self-destruct function was disabled by Shintaro Goto when Kiyoto Maki defected to the Greeed side. Appearances: Movie War Core, Episodes 38-44, 46-48, Movie War Mega Max, Super Hero Taisen, Movie War Ultimatum - Birth CLAWs= The green unit, referred to as the , is a powerful winch attachment that is contained in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right shoulder. The winch allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Medals with one sweep. As a weapon, it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from far. This unit is first used by Nobunaga to fight the Pteranodon Yummy in Movie War Core. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Crane Arm forms the tail. - Breast Cannon= Breast Cannon The red unit, referred to as the , is a powerful energy cannon that is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's chest. Due to its size, using it hinders Kamen Rider Birth's mobility. The cannon can be charged up to multiple levels of power by using additional Cell Medals. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Breast Cannon forms the head. - Drill Arm= Drill Arm The blue , referred to as the , is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right forearm. Its powerful drill bit can extract Cell Medals from the bodies of Greeed and Yummy. It was eventually upgraded by Doctor Maki to increase its power after it got broken, allowing it to tear enough Cell Medals out of Kazari's hybrid Yummy to reduce them to a normal one. The Drill Arm can also be combined with the Crane Arm by activating both simultaneously, allowing Birth to use it as a powerful ranged attack. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Drill Arm forms the stinger. - Catepillar Leg= Catepillar Leg The purple , referred to as the , are held in Receptacle Orbs on Kamen Rider Birth's legs, and allow him to move easily over tough terrain and execute heavy kicks and grind on opponents using its tracks. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Caterpillar Legs form the lower body. - Shovel Arm= Shovel Arm The orange , referred to as the , is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's left forearm, increasing his power to where he can lift Yummy off of the ground with it. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Shovel Arm forms the right claw. - Cutter Wing= Cutter Wing The yellow , referred to as the , is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's back, allowing him to fly. The unit can also magnetically collect Cell Medals by flying over them. It can also be used as an oversized boomerang. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Cutter Wing forms the left claw. }} - Birth Day= Birth Day is the name for when all six Birth CLAWs units are summoned and attached to Kamen Rider Birth simultaneously. Costing six Cell Medals, it is extremely risky when Kamen Rider Birth activates this combination on his own, as it usually requires Kamen Rider OOO to back him up. This form can also perform a powerful attack called , where the Breast Cannon fires a powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals }} }} Equipment Devices *Birth Driver: Transformation belt *Candroid: Birth can-like support robots *Cell Medal: Uses to transform or access weapons Weapons *Birth Buster: Birth's personal sidearm *Birth CLAWs: Birth's armor system Vehicles *Ridevendor: Birth's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Birth appears in Movie War Ultimatum, where it is used to summon Birth to the Underworld alongside the Rings of Kamen Riders Double, Accel, and OOO. A premium version of this Wizard Ring was later released as part of Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. Birth Ring.jpg|Birth Ring Premium_Birth_Ring.jpg|Birth Ring (Premium Bandai) - Ridewatch= : Based on Kamen Rider Birth, this Ridewatch would provide access to the BirthArmor.http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2019/4549660290322000.html }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Shintaro Goto is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Birth, his suit actor was . Notes *Arata Kagami (from Kamen Rider Kabuto) and Goto both started as normal soldiers, were temporarily Riders (Kagami as the second Kamen Rider TheBee, Goto as the second Birth in Movie War Core and later Birth Prototype in the series proper) and later went on to become the main Secondary Rider for their series. Category:OOO Characters Category:Kougami Foundation Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Antiheroes Category:OOO Riders Category:Heroes Category:Rival Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Cous Coussier